ENTRE TU Y YO
by lenore4love
Summary: Hozuki recuerda desde el momento en que llegó al infierno hasta su vida actual y la manera en como Hakutaku ha estado presente en todos esos momentos clave de su vida como demonio...


**Invadiendo el fandom de Hozuki no Reitetsu porque este anime y su manga han logrado joderme la vida y por supuesto es un humilde presente para mi amada waifu Nyanta-Nekoii que te amo mil y así. **

**El fic está inspirado en unos cuantos capítulos del manga aderezado con mi idealización de la relación entre Hakutaku y Hozuki, espero de todo corazón les guste, y sobre todo a ti baby, de antemano, gracias por leer.**

000

ENTRE TÚ Y YO

Aquella mañana de Lunes no difería mucho de cualquier otra en el infierno. Como de costumbre los gritos agónicos, las suplicas de auxilio y las voces desgarradas de las almas pecadoras siendo víctimas de sus propias sentencias a la pena eterna, soportando el castigo sin fin de los esbirros que trabajaban sin descanso. Como dije solo otro día laboral en el infierno y como tal había un demonio en especial que supervisaba cada uno de los diferentes niveles de este lugar.

Hozuki iba de un lado a otro, tomando notas o solo charlando con el resto de los "trabajadores", educado, serio y con ese porte intimidante como siempre; para muchos era alguien admirable y un modelo a seguir, no por nada había llegado a ser el sirviente personal de uno de los grandes reyes a base de méritos y trabajo duro.

Todos lo alagaban y respetaban por ello aunque también existía algún curioso que hacía la pregunta obligada: ¿Cómo es que el ahora respetado Hozuki-sama había llegado al infierno?

No era raro que alguien llegase a preguntar o mucho menos que se escucharan especulaciones al respecto, por lo tanto llegaban a rondar rumores sobre el tema, habladurías que decían cosas acerca de Hozuki siendo un desalmado asesino, un humano tirano o alguien que pudo haber estado destinado al infierno desde su mismo nacimiento… sin embargo estas hipótesis siempre estaban muy lejos de la realidad y los pocos que sabían la verdad solo atinaban a reír por tan exageradas suposiciones; aunque aún con ello el tema de su pasado podrá incluso considerarse un tabú.

-Hozuki-sama ¿Por qué terminó en el infierno?- preguntó con toda tranquilidad Shiro mientras roía con sus colmillos el cráneo de algún condenado.

Era poco decir que un silencio gélido se formó en el lugar en el momento en el que se formuló la pregunta. Todos los presentes pausaron lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo y pasaron su mirada de Shiro a Hozuki esperando ver un baño de sangre en cualquier momento por la sola osadía de preguntar aquello.

Pero al contrario de ese pronóstico, Hozuki se limitó a desviar sus ojos de sus documentos a los del perro que se mantenía fresco como una lechuga, totalmente ajeno al ambiente tenso que acababa de crear.

Se escuchó como los que estaban alrededor tragaban saliva dificultosamente al ver el rostro temiblemente estoico del pelinegro clavando sus afilados ojos en los de Shiro.

-Es una historia muy larga y poco interesante, te aburriría escucharla- contestó Hozuki sin siquiera alterar el tono monocorde de su voz; todos soltaron el aire que habían retenido por segundos.

-¿Eh?- siempre pensé que sería una leyenda la manera en que vino al infierno- dijo desilusionado Shiro.

-A la gente le gusta adornar la verdad. Ahora deja las charlas y ponte a trabajar, esas almas no van a sufrir solas- ordenó el moreno tan sereno como siempre y dándose la media vuelta para irse.

-¡Hey! no vuelvas a preguntarle eso a Hozuki-sama, está prohibido-

El aludido escuchó como regañaban a Shiro mientras él se alejaba, inconscientemente apurando el paso para irse más rápido de ahí.

Hozuki no mentía, realmente sus historia de cómo llegó al infierno no era nada parecido a una leyenda épica ni algo digno de pasarse de boca en boca… pero eso no borraba el hecho de que había sido un suceso sumamente doloroso. A diferencia de lo que se suele decir, el tiempo no siempre cura las heridas, podrían seguir pasando milenios y aquel recuerdo aun dolería de la misma manera que en ese entonces.

Hozuki recordaba a la perfección cuando aún era un niño humano, en su memoria lo único que imperaba era el miedo.

Se veía a si mismo en el templo de la pequeña aldea que lo había acogido, extendiendo en el piso los rollos con grabados que describían tanto el paraíso como el infierno. Con sus manitas temblorosas pasaba sus dedos por cada criatura ahí pincelada, intentando retener las lágrimas provocadas por el miedo que le inspiraba ver aquellas imágenes de los rostros demoniacos, criaturas malvadas que destazaban a las almas de los mortales y sentía un escalofrío recorrer de las puntas de sus pies hasta su nuca pues temía más que cualquier otra cosa terminar en un lugar como aquel, con su alma siendo mutilada por esas fauces, siendo juzgado por aquel rey de porte imponente que estaba ahí pintado.

El pequeño niño sacudía entonces la cabeza sacándose esas ideas intentando que las lágrimas no se le escaparan de los ojos, después de todo él no tenía porque terminar en el infierno ya que sería sacrificado a un dios… si… no había nada que temer.

Finalmente sus esfuerzos por mantenerse fuerte sucumbieron ante el peso de sus lágrimas pues a pesar de ser el futuro sacrificio de un Dios, la sola idea de la muerte era aterradora, por lo tanto terminó hecho un mar de llanto y constantes sollozos, intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas con las mangas de su traje pero era como si estas estuvieran empecinadas en salir una tras otra.

No tenía por qué llorar, debería sentirse honrado, justo como decían los adultos de la aldea, ser entregado al Dios de la lluvia para salvar a la aldea de la sequía, no podía ser tan egoísta como para estar así de asustado y renuente a morir… eso no podía ser.

Pero después de todo en aquellos entonces era un niño, uno que se veía frente a su destino de terminar muerto solo porque para los adultos era un chiquillo huérfano prescindible de él; no podrían sacrificar a alguien de su aldea, la idea era inaudita así que convenientemente habían tomado a ese pequeño que no era de nadie, que nadie extrañaría.

Aun llorando y con las mejillas rojas de tanto frotarlas para limpiarlas, respiraba profundo para al menos tratar tranquilizarse, haciendo a un lado los grabados del infierno y concentrándose en los del paraíso en donde estaban todas las criaturas sagradas viviendo bajo las gracias del cielo y una paz interminable. Esto le ayudó un poco en su repentino ataque de ansiedad sin embargo aun con la respiración un tanto acelerada seguía paseando sus ojos por el larguísimo rollo concentrándose por fin en la bestia de incontables cuernos y ojos, tenía un pelaje blanco y una cola casi tan larga como la extensión de su cuerpo envuelta en un pelaje que daba la sensación de ser tan esponjosa y suave como una nube, sus muchos ojos posicionados en sus costados y la fila de cuernos en su espalda y el par en su cabeza le regalaban una imagen imponente y autoritaria, incluso mostraba los colmillos como si estuviese dispuesto a atacar… pero el pequeño niño no ponía atención a esto y se concentraba en los ojos, los que de su cara y frente… más indulgentes, más dulces pero aun con ello le acompañaba un velo que recordaba que era un ser sobrenatural totalmente inalcanzable de manos mortales.

A pesar de eso, al niño no le importaba y dejaba las yemas de sus dedos dibujar el contorno de la bestia que entre todas las ahí pintadas era la que más llamaba su atención, mientras hacía esto, todavía con rastros de lágrimas en su cara y la nariz enrojecida se imaginaba como sería tocarlo realmente. Su deseo era tal que podía jurar sentir en su piel el cosquilleo del pelaje, el calor de ese cuerpo monumental, la respiración cálida y el palpitar de ese gran corazón como un golpeteo de tambor.

En esos momentos el temor se iba e incluso una diminuta sonrisa se asomaba entre sus labios… pero no duraba demasiado pues las puertas correderas se abrían de golpe y ahí estaba el sumo sacerdote del pueblo acompañado del resto de los adultos que llegaban para regañarlo por estar tocando esas cosas.

¿Cuándo iba a entender que con eso no se jugaba? Eran documentos importantes y bla bla bla… por supuesto, ellos no entendían que él no lo hacía para jugar pues él no podía hacer eso ¿Acaso no se lo habían repetido hasta el cansancio? Que ya no era un niño normal, no era como el resto y por ende no podía jugar ni tener una infancia así que ¿A qué venían los regaños?

Ellos, todas esas personas no entendían que solo buscaba el consuelo que ninguno más le había dado a pesar de que lo habían condenado a muerte, nadie había sido siquiera capaz de decirle un "todo estará bien".

Así que sus últimos y contados días pasaban en una monotonía que bien podría parecerse a la muerte, solo viendo desde el templo a la gente ir y venir suplicando plegarias a los dioses, haciendo chasquear los enormes cascabeles, dando las palmadas y las reverencias murmurando para sus adentros todo aquello por lo que rogaban.

Que aburrido… que mundana existencia la de todos ellos, la del mismo niño que parecía un mueble empolvándose en el olvido hasta el día en que le dieran un uso… si de eso se trataba la vida entonces tal vez ya no se sentía tan mal de ser enviado como sacrificio.

Mentira, seguía aterrado solo que llegado a ese punto había aprendido a ocultarlo a la perfección bajo la careta de un rostro estoico que a pesar de las facciones infantiles habían olvidado el como sonreír como un niño.

Fue entonces que el día llegó, tal vez era aquella noche la que recordaba con mas nitidez, casi podía sentir su piel erizarse ante la sola imagen de él mismo siendo preparado.

El atuendo blanco que lo identificaba como sacrificio, las mujeres peinando su cabello sosteniéndolo en un moño alto mientras otra ponía los abalorios en su cabeza, cintas y flores blancas. Los hombres preparaban la procesión y la caravana. Recordaba bien, como para distraerse desviaba sus ojos a la luna, era una noche de luna llena y entre las sombras de esta podía alcanzarse a ver una silueta dibujada en ella, la silueta de un conejo que le traía a la mente la leyenda del conejo que prepara medicinas en la luna… que lindo sería poder escapar a la luna y ayudar al conejo por siempre.

Fue rápidamente sacado de sus ensoñaciones cuando le dijeron que era hora, tiempo de ser entregado al supuesto Dios que a cambio terminaría con la sequía.

El camino le pareció más que eterno, ahí sentado siendo levantado en el palanquín por algunos aldeanos, con la espalda recta y las manos pegadas en un gesto de plegaria, se suponía tenía que estar recitando sutras pero su cabeza estaba en blanco así que solo pretendía ¿Eso sería contraproducente? ¿A quién le importaba? Pronto ya no estaría más ahí.

Poco a poco, después de lo que parecieron horas enteras caminando por el bosque siendo flanqueados por los enormes árboles que con sus ramas formaban figuras tétricas acentuadas por las sombras de la noche, una cueva alcanzaba a divisarse, tenía una entrada obscura que parecía te devorarían las tinieblas apenas poner un pie dentro.

El miedo empezaba invadirle las entrañas, el cuerpo del pequeño temblaba contra su voluntad y ni que decir sus manos que ya no podía controlar, quiso gritar que no lo llevaran pero apenas abrió la boca, de su garganta no salió un mísero sonido, el terror ya le había robado incluso la voz.

Y las lágrimas empezaron a fluir una tras otra, incontrolables como una cascada… nadie hizo caso de esto y lo llevaron dentro de la cueva, justo como había pensado apenas entraron todo se volvió completamente negro pobremente alumbrado por las antorchas

_No… no me dejen aquí, no quiero quedarme aquí, por favor, alguien… alguien sáqueme._

Decía el niño desde su interior ya que sus cuerdas bucales seguían sin dar señales de querer obedecerle y las personas a su alrededor parecían totalmente indiferentes a sus lágrimas y a su cuerpo convulsionándose por el llanto incontrolable.

No quería estar ahí, no deseaba estar ahí ¿Por qué a él? ¿Qué había hecho él para recibir tal castigo?... ¿Por qué no ellos?... Eran ellos los que querían que lloviera, eran ellos los que iban a morirse de hambre. Entonces ¿Qué hacía él ahí esperando a terminar muerto?

Ellos deberían estar muertos, ellos deberían estar ahí mismo envueltos en la obscuridad en ese silencio que sentía lo volvería loco en cualquier momento. Todos ellos, deberían morirse al igual que él.

Salieron de la cueva y la sellaron con una piedra como si con esta acción acabaran también de sellar su destino.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo rondó este pensamiento de venganza y rencor por su cabeza, el cual se convirtió en un deseo ferviente mientras su cuerpo iba sucumbiendo ante el cansancio y el hambre. Días, noches… ya no sabía diferenciar, mucho menos podía saber cuánto tiempo exactamente llevaba ahí, solo sabía que estaba cada vez más débil, cada vez más y más cansado pero lo único que mantenía sus ojos abiertos era el deseo de poder ver a toda esa gente sufriendo alguna terrible maldición, la peor hambruna de toda su historia que los dejaría a todos en iguales o peores condiciones que él... que placer verlos así.

Ahí tirado como un lastimoso y patético costal intentaba ver algo más que no fuera la negrura… sus riñones habían dejado de funcionar, su hígado tampoco respondía, su presión arterial iba en un peligroso descenso y la inanición hacía efecto en sus ojos ya casi ciegos.

-Que todos se mueran…- decía con su voz que era apenas un hilillo de siseos, sus ojos ya ni siquiera podían drenar lágrimas y su cuerpo se negaba a moverse.

En medio de su desahucio unas motitas de luz se dejaban ver ¿Ya estaba alucinando? No, esas luces iban tomando una forma, forma de llamaradas que flotaban a su alrededor.

Aquello se le hacía conocido, muchas veces había escuchado leyendas y visto pinturas y murales con esas flamas que en realidad eran espíritus que te llevaban al otro mundo. Así que esa era su hora, vaya mala suerte que tenía, no podría ver a los causantes de aquello agonizar y morirse como la carroña que eran.

Escuchaba voces murmurar mientras el respirar se le hacía cada vez más difícil y sus parpados le pesaban tanto que era inútil intentar mantenerlos abiertos y caía en un sueño profundo… tan profundo que incluso sentía una calidez reconfortante en su mejilla.

Una caricia sobrecogedoramente tierna que de inmediato en sus últimos segundos de lucidez le hizo recordar a la bestia de las pinturas pues ese tacto en su mejilla era claramente una mano, podía sentir los cinco dedos largos pero al mismo tiempo aquello no era piel, era la sensación de un pelaje cálido, justo como se había imaginado tantas veces se sentiría el de aquella criatura.

_-Todo va a estar bien- _La frase había sido pronunciada en un lenguaje extranjero… chino tal vez… pero logró entenderla en el último instante, en el último respiro.

000

-¡Hozuki-kun!- la voz del rey Yama sacó al mencionado de su ensimismamiento. El demonio dio un saltito de pronto al escuchar por tercera vez su nombre.

-Disculpe… ¿Se le ofrece algo?- dijo Hozuki regresando a la realidad saliendo de viejos y dolorosos recuerdos.

El enorme hombre parecía preocupado cuando vio que su sirviente estaba extrañamente distraído, cosa inaudita en él.

-Nada muy importante, pero antes que nada ¿Estás bien? Es muy inusual verte en las nubes- comentó el rey a lo que Hozuki solo asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que se encontraba bien.

El demonio se levantó de su escritorio dando una honda respiración para recuperar la compostura notando que su superior seguía mirándolo con ese dejo de preocupación.

-Estoy bien, en serio- repitió Hozuki solo para disipar toda sospecha y el rey decidió creer en él, sabía mejor que nadie que su subordinado no era alguien que dijera abiertamente como se sentía y había muchísimas cosas que desconocía de él, pero había aprendido a respetar esa parte de Hozuki así que si este no quería decir nada, tampoco iba a insistir.

-Está bien. Por cierto ¿Podrías hacerme un encargo? Necesito que vayas con Hakutaku-kun… y…- el rey hizo una pausa al ver como el entrecejo de Hozuki se fruncía notablemente ante la sola mención de ese tipo.

-Haré lo que me pida pero no prometo ir en son de paz- declaró finalmente Hozuki escuchando después el encargo del rey Yama.

Y de todas las personas a visitar tenía que ser justamente él… por alguna extraña razón sentía menos deseos de los acostumbrados de verlo, de alguna manera sentía que otra ola de recuerdos desagradables vendrían hasta él si iba a visitarlo aunque no sabría explicar exactamente porque tenía este presentimiento.

-Cálmate de una vez- se dijo a si mismo entre dientes mientras se dirigía a las puertas de infierno que conectaban con el otro plano y de nuevo esa sensación desagradable se cernió sobre él cuando caminaba por los prados verde retacados de vegetación.

Acercándose a la casa del indeseable ser, podía ver a los conejos que trabajaban a su servicio brincando de un lado a otro cumpliendo con los deberes asignados, Hozuki sin poder resistirse a su debilidad por los animales, levantó a uno de los conejos en brazos mirando con agasajo como este movía su nariz y bigotes al olisquearlo.

-Los conejos que preparan medicinas en la luna…- murmuró de la nada con su voz profunda y su tono tranquilo, y ahí estaba esa punzada desagradable en su pecho.

De pronto todo el pasaje a su alrededor se le antojó nostálgico, habían sido tantas las veces que había estado ahí que con el transcurso del tiempo había olvidado la primera vez que pisó esa parte del cielo.

Era todavía un chiquillo, un recién hecho demonio y aun intentaba ajustarse al caos que en ese momento era el infierno, también intentaba adaptarse a esa nueva gente. Había llegado al infierno con notables cambios físicos y de paso parecía que la manera en como había muerto había afectado completamente su personalidad.

Era un niño con la mirada vacía de un adulto que ha pasado por muchas cosas, apenas hablaba y se mantenía a una considerable distancia del resto, tenía un aura extraña que ni siquiera los demonios que usualmente paseaban por el infierno poseían, para ser un niño su sola presencia ya era algo intimidante, su mirada un tanto aplastante, las pocas veces que hablaba soltaba frases cortantes y tajantes. El único que se había dado la oportunidad de intentar interactuar con él había sido el que en un futuro portaría el título del rey Yama.

Al principio había sido víctima del abuso verbal (y físico) del pequeño pero supo acercarse a él, como quien se acerca a un animal lastimado, se ganó un poco su confianza e incluso le dio un nombre nuevo que este aceptó sin miramientos. Sin embargo seguía algo preocupado por el hecho de que el pequeño seguía aislándose por completo así que pidió a algunos que intentaran integrarlo.

Fue así como un día terminó envuelto en una aventura, un par de demonios que rondaban (al parecer) su edad lo convencieron de ir con ellos al cielo pues habían escuchado el rumor de que si encontraban una criatura sagrada esta podría llevarlos al mundo terrenal y ver a una mujer bellísima de la que corrían rumores en esos entonces.

Por supuesto él no quería ir, la sola idea de regresar al mundo terrenal, de verle la cara a las criaturas que odiaba era completamente desagradable por no decir que le daba pánico; tenía la disparatada idea de que si volvía a pisar la tierra de los mortales se convertiría en uno de ellos otra vez y la historia se repetiría una vez más y no quería eso… no podría soportarlo. Sin embargo al escuchar los ruegos y las suplicas de los otros dos pensó que tal vez no habría Dios que fuera tan idiota como para exponerse a bajar a la atierra, por lo tanto todo terminaría en un fracaso así que accedió finalmente a ir.

Ahí estaba, el paraíso era justo como lo había visto en esos viejos grabados del templo, caminaba sobre nubes y veía los esplendorosos campos que se abrían ante él, un follaje que pintaba todo de verde y otros colores entremezclados de árboles estando eternamente en flor, todo estaba iluminado y se respiraba una extraña paz que no se comparaba con el ambiente apesumbrado del infierno… aun con ello el niño se sintió completamente ajeno a ese lugar, a pesar de las muchas veces que lo añoró ya no se sentía poder pertenecer a él… casi podría decir que no le gustaba.

-¡Ahí están! Vamos a buscar a alguien que quiera llevarnos- uno de los pequeños dijo corriendo hasta un grupo de personas que iban caminando, llegando ahí el chiquillo guiado por su inocencia gritó:

-¡¿Hay algún dios que quiera ir a la tierra a ver mujeres hermosas!?-

Por supuesto, era una idea que sobrepasaba lo estúpido… aunque aún más estúpido fue el único Dios que salió de entre la multitud respondiendo el llamado.

-¡Yo quiero!- el hombre de ojos afilados, cabello negro y atuendos chinos fue el que alzó la mano tentando por la invitación.

Los dos niños rieron y chocaron palmas celebrando su victoria viendo al hombre acercarse a ellos. Para el nuevo demonio fue una visión muy extraña, ver a ese supuesto Dios cargado con esa sonrisa que podría tomarse en cualquier momento como un gesto de cinismo, había algo de burlón en ella; sus ojos a pesar de todo parecían astutos y examinaban a los demonios sin denotar sus verdaderos pensamientos sobre ellos… no parecía tener buenas intenciones… bueno, cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a ir a la tierra solo a ver mujeres no podía tener buenas intenciones.

Los niños le explicaron a ese Dios lo que planeaban hacer mientras él asentía constantemente con la cabeza estando completamente de acuerdo con ellos y su plan, sin embargo el moreno no quitaba sus intensos ojos de encima de este que al mandar a los otros dos por unas cuantas cosas para llevar a cabo el plan, correspondió la mirada del chico.

Ese Dios del que no sabía su nombre se acercó hasta él poniéndose en cuclillas, la expresión en su rostro cambió de una manera radical, casi dramática. Sus ojos anteriormente casi zorrunos ahora se mostraban dulces y tranquilos, la sonrisa burlona que parecía esconder travesuras se suavizaba.

-¿Eres un nuevo demonio?- le preguntó y el niño dio un paso atrás sintiendo los ojos negros examinándolo de arriba hacia abajo.

El ser celestial sacó sus manos de las anchas mangas de su traje y extendió sus dedos largos hasta el cuerno que había nacido en la frente del niño, apenas y tocó la punta provocándole un estremecimiento al pelinegro que se encogió de hombros al sentir el tacto cálido, pero segundos después se relajó al percibir esos mismos dedos pasar hasta sus ojos, los cuales cerró al momento en que el Dios acarició sus parpados y luego dibujó en el rabillo de sus ojos la línea color carmín que prácticamente se había tatuado allí.

¿Por qué no se sentía raro ni desagradable? ¿Por qué podía dejar esa mano tocarlo? Le movió el imposiblemente lacio cabello azabache hacía un lado descubriendo mejor sus ojos también afilados y luego sintió otra caricia en sus orejas que se habían vuelto puntiagudas, pasó después por su mejilla llegando finalmente a su boca en donde sus anormalmente largos colmillos asomaban de entre sus labios dándole esa apariencia tan sobrenatural, en parte de humano pero más de demonio.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó al niño cuando por fin dejó de tocarlo, el pequeño dudó en contestar sin estar seguro de si sería correcto rebelar su nuevo nombre.

-Hozuki- contestó finalmente viendo como el otro arqueaba las cejas en una expresión de sorpresa pero después volvía a sonreír.

-Como esas flores, las linternas chinas, llevas el mismo nombre- dijo una vez más sonriéndole abiertamente, Hozuki se quedó callado y esta vez era él quien examinaba de arriba abajo al Dios.

Más allá de sus extravagantes vestimentas se concentraba en su rostro, en sus ojos que al igual que él, en el rabillo tenían una marca en color carmín… le daban la impresión de haberlos visto de tiempo atrás; después veía su cabello negro, el flequillo que le cubría la frente y que al mismo tiempo parecía estar ocultando algo, alcanzaba a ver entre las hebras negras algo rojo, como trazos de un símbolo pero no podía estar seguro. Y finalmente reparaba en uno de sus accesorios, un largo arete color rojo.

Ese si estaba seguro de haberlo visto antes. Sin pedir permiso, Hozuki tomó las tiras que colgaban de este peculiar arete, sin importarle que el otro pudiera ofenderse aunque no lo hizo y solo vio como el niño enredaba este entre sus dedos y lo miraba con una curiosidad que reiteraba el hecho de que seguía siendo un chiquillo a pesar de ser igualmente un demonio.

¿Dónde lo había visto?... Hizo memoria forzando a su cabeza a pensar y de la nada le vino a la mente el grabado de aquella bestia sagrada, la que tanto había cautivado su atención, dio un inesperado sobresalto y miró al otro que seguía sonriéndole.

-¿Cómo te llamas tú?- le preguntó al adulto de pronto viendo como este se llevaba el dedo índice a los labios ampliando su sonrisa de una manera algo sinuosa.

-Es un secreto- le dijo guiñándole el ojo viendo que el otro par de niños regresaban a ellos corriendo listos para emprender el viaje a la tierra. Al instante Hozuki soltó el arete y se alejó un par de pasos del otro que se volvió a levantar.

-¡Ya está todo listo, vamos!- dijo uno de los pequeños traviesos que habían ideado el plan

-¡Vamos!- coincidió el Dios retomando instantáneamente su actitud desinteresada y de nuevo gestos picaros se dibujaban entre sus facciones dejando en duda si la persona de segundos atrás y ese en realidad eran la misma.

Los tres entonces emprendieron el camino, pero notaron que había alguien que se quedaba rezagado y que no era otro más que Hozuki que se notaba completamente renuente de ir de nuevo al mundo mortal. No hacía mucho que había dejado de existir ahí y sus últimos recuerdos (por no decir todos) no eran lo que se podrían definir como agradables o felices… y de ser completamente sincero tenía mucho miedo de volver a ese lugar… sencillamente no quería.

-¿Qué pasa Hozuki? ¡Vamos!- le gritaban los niños tratando de contagiarle aquel entusiasmo pero era en vano, no se movió ni un ápice de su lugar, su cara no mostraba síntoma alguno de lo realmente pasaba por su cabeza así que era por ello que no entendían que era lo que le sucedía.

Sin embargo hubo quien si lo notó enseguida, así que ese ser sagrado se acercó con pasos tranquilos hasta donde estaba el moreno y sin decir nada lo tomó de la mano prácticamente arrastrándolo hasta sus amigos, no le tomó ningún esfuerzo jalar al niño para ir con él a pesar de que este clavaba sus pies en el piso intentando por todos los medios no ser llevado.

Mascullaba ligeros "no" mientras iba siendo llevado por el otro que con su gran mano envolvía la pequeña de Hozuki por completo.

-No te preocupes, está vez no dejaré que te pase nada. _Todo estará bien- _La última frase fue dicha de nuevo en ese idioma extranjero, en esta ocasión pudo verificar que hablaba en chino y entonces reparó en el tacto de esa mano.

Cálida y suave… vio la espalda ancha de esa persona que por segundos le pareció imponente, apretó sin quererlo la mano contraria sintiendo el pulso que venía de ese hombre, creyó que de escuchar el latir de su corazón sería como tambores, que el resto de toda su piel se sentiría como un suave pelaje y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que era él… mejor dicho era _eso_… la bestia sagrada que tantas veces vio en los grabados que sacaba a escondidas.

Una presión le golpeó el pecho, pero no era dolorosa, se sentía de otra manera, apretó todavía más fuerte la mano del otro y empezó a caminar siguiendo sus pasos aunque casi tenía que correr porque él otro moreno parecía dar zancadas.

Le creyó entonces, si estaba con él, si iba a su lado nada pasaría y todo estaría bien… quería creer en eso.

000

-¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí?- La voz de Hakutaku sacó a Hozuki de sus pensamientos, el conejo que llevaba en brazos vio esto como una oportunidad de saltar de su abrazo y seguir con su trabajo.

Al momento de verse ambos fruncieron sus cejas y se dedicaron miradas asesinas como esperando que el otro cayera muerto solo por esto.

-Vengo por un encargo ¿Acaso tendría otra razón para venir a verte la cara?- respondió de mala gana el demonio escuchando como el otro chasqueaba la lengua y con un movimiento de su cabeza le indicaba que lo siguiera y así lo hizo.

Iban caminando en uno de esos incomodos silencios, Hozuki a unos pasos detrás de Hakutaku el cual no se molestaba en decir una sola palabra, pensando que entre menos tuviera que congeniar con su casi némesis, mejor para él. Hozuki entonces aprovechaba el momento de silencio entre ambos para volver a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, clavando sus ojos también negros en la espalda de la bestia sagrada en su modesta forma humana.

A diferencia de siglos atrás ya no la veía ancha ni imponente… claro, ya no era un niño, incluso había llegado a ser tan alto como él, no, lo rebasaba por unos cuantos centímetros. Pero aun con ello había algo que no lograba alcanzar y que de niño si pudo hacerlo.

Sus ojos se desviaron de la espalda a su mano en la que siempre llevaba ese rosario, recordaba con meticulosa perfección como se sentía; tal vez había olvidado el primer encuentro, incluso su cara y un segundo reencuentro, pero jamás iba a olvidar como se sentía esa mano, la que nunca pudo volver a sostener como aquella vez.

Era curioso pensar que tampoco estaba muy consciente de cómo fue que comenzó a desagradarle ese hombre, sabía cuándo empezó a odiarlo de verdad que fue por una tontería por cierto, pero no exactamente cómo fue que el verlo se volvía molesto e irritante… o tal vez no era precisamente eso… ¿Y si era otra cosa la raíz de su conflicto con él?

Tal vez, si lo que realmente lo molestaba, si la verdadera razón de ese desagrado era en realidad una tergiversada frustración… la frustración de saber que ese hombre que tenía enfrente suyo era una bestia sagrada, que pertenecía solo al paraíso mientras él estaba destinado al infierno.

La frustración de saber que no podía volver a tomar esa mano o que jamás podría averiguar cómo se sentía su piel debajo de toda esa ropa… probablemente le frustraba el saber que no podía ser suyo.

-¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto entonces Hakutaku cuando hubieron entrado a su casa.

Hozuki dio un suspiro y soltó un seco no mientras iba a tomar asiento sintiendo la mirada penetrante de Hakutaku sobre él, sentía que lo estaba perforando con los ojos así que solo atinó a corresponder aquella mirada encontrándose con aquellos ojos rasgados que todos decían eran identicos a los suyos.

Hakutaku pareció no creerle, entrecerró los ojos mirándolo otro rato más con sospecha.

-¿Ahora qué te pasa a ti? Me estás provocando escalofríos- dijo con un dejo despectivo en la voz Hozuki al notar que el otro no le quitaba la vista de encima ni para parpadear.

-A mi nada, es solo que no me estás diciendo la verdad- comentó el otro moreno cruzándose de brazos parsimoniosamente a lo que el demonio volvía a fruncir el ceño.

-No tengo la obligación de decírtelo y no entiendo porque de pronto tú pareces tan interesado en algo tan trivial como lo que me suce…- pero antes de poder seguir hablando, Hozuki fue abruptamente interrumpido.

Sin previo aviso Hakutaku solamente lo había tomado bruscamente por el mentón y con la misma rudeza el Dios lo acercó a él logrando que pudiera ver a detalle sus ojos obscuros, la forma de estos, sus delgadas cejas y el carmín que decoraba el rabillo de sus parpados llegando casi a sus sienes.

Pero lo más perturbador, o mejor dicho, lo más chocante era que casi podía percibir su aliento chocando contra su boca.

-No es que me interese realmente lo que te pasa, es solo que… tienes la misma mirada de ese entonces- y esas palabras le bastaron a Hozuki para detenerse de su repentino reflejo de azotarle su mazo contra la cara, prácticamente se paralizó.

-No me gusta- agregó Hakutaku bajando el tono de su voz y pudo notar entonces que ahora parecía ligeramente afligido.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se veía así? ¿Por qué de pronto se mostraba de esa manera, bajando la guardia y no le sonreía con esa picardía, con esa malevolencia que parecía siempre estar ocultando deseos que no todos podrían denominar como buenos? ¿Por qué en ese momento se dejaba ver cómo alguien a quien podría alcanzar? Justo como en esos ayeres cuando lo tomó de la mano y caminó a su lado pensando que podría quedarse de esa manera por siempre.

Y ahí con el rostro siendo sostenido por el Dios, por la bestia sagrada, tuvo la sensación de que si estiraba su mano y lo tomaba, entonces por fin dejaría de odiarlo tanto y podría llevárselo a su mundo, dejaría de ser un ser celestial para volverse solo suyo.

Hozuki movió sus dedos con inseguridad y luego levantó su mano en movimientos trémulos pero antes de alcanzar a tocar siquiera al otro el sonido de la puerta al abrirse se lo impidió y en el preciso instante Hakutaku lo soltó alejándose de él.

-Ah… lo siento ¿Interrumpí algo?- preguntó Momotaro quedándose parado en el umbral de la puerta. Los otros dos pelinegros se mostraron indiferentes.

-No, nada- contestó Hozuki manteniéndose en temple como había hecho toda su vida como demonio, el ser al que absolutamente nada le afectaba.

-Bienvenido Tao-Taro ¿Conseguiste todo lo que te pedí?- preguntó con toda frescura Hakutaku, de nuevo retomando esa personalidad un tanto multifacética, pasando a ser otra vez ese pesado al que Hozuki acostumbraba a odiar.

-Sí, aquí está todo- dijo el muchacho aun siento el ambiente algo pesado y tenso a pesar de que los otros dos actuaban como normalmente hacían.

-Eh… yo, tengo que hacer algunas cosas, los veo luego- se excusó Momotaro saltándose todas las formalidades de preguntar a Hozuki como estaba y como iban sus ex compañeros con sus nuevos trabajos en el infierno, parecía que solo quería huir de ahí y de ese lugar tan cargado de una extraña tensión.

-Qué raro…- murmuró Hakutaku encogiéndose de hombros tomando las cosas que había encargado y yendo a preparar el pedido como si absolutamente nada hubiera pasado, lo mismo Hozuki el cual sacaba de entre un bolsillo oculto de su kimono, su larga y elegante pipa llevándosela a los labios para fumar tranquilamente mientras él otro trabajaba.

-Finalmente no me dirás que te pasa- soltó en un tono casual la bestia disfrazada de humano.

Hozuki dio un larguísimo resoplido y junto con ello sacaba el humo del tabaco que llenó la habitación.

-Pensaba…- comenzó a decir el demonio ladeando ligeramente su cabeza viendo la nuca de Hakutaku el cual en ese momento le daba la espalda. –Pensaba si alguna vez te has sentido mal por haber nacido como una bestia sagrada y no como otra cosa… como un humano tal vez…-dijo Hozuki llevándose la boquilla de la pipa de nuevo a la boca aspirando mientras esperaba la respuesta de Hakutaku que pareció estar pensando un momento y finalmente resolvió por reírse… una risa rara, casi amarga.

-No lo sé… tú fuiste un humano alguna vez, dime ¿Es de verdad tan divertido llevar una vida de mortal?- le preguntó dándose la media vuelta encarando al demonio que cerró los ojos liberando el humo por su nariz.

-No, no lo es…- respondió de inmediato el demonio recordando sus breves años como un simple humano, sin embargo después alzó sus ojos, aun con la pipa entre los dientes de nuevo volvía a extender su mano y como siglos atrás tomaba el largo arete de Hakutaku, otra vez lo enredaba entre sus dedos.

-Pero de haber una buena razón para ser mortal y quedarse en esa vida tal vez podría resultar ser algo bueno- respondió de nuevo dejándose perder en pensamientos y suposiciones.

Hakutaku se hizo hacía atrás liberando con ello su arete del agarre del demonio, le entregó el paquete con las medicinas que le había pedido y sonrió, otra vez, travieso como siempre.

-De ser así tal vez debería considerar el reencarnar como un mortal, claro, si alguna vez muero. Me pregunto si lograría encontrar esa razón por la cual quedarme en un mundo así de cruel-

Hozuki por su parte apagó la pipa, volvió a guardarla y tomó el paquete que el otro le entregaba, esta vez fue él quien se daba la media vuelta para irse agradeciendo escuetamente saliendo de la casa de Hakutaku dando por zanjada la peculiar conversación.

Mientras iba por los prados rebosantes de conejos y árboles se quedó parado bajo la sombra refrescante de un árbol de duraznos recargándose en su tronco.

Si ambos tuvieran la oportunidad de renacer y caer en el mundo mortal, si por pura casualidad volvieran a encontrarse y conocerse por mero capricho del destino… tal vez de esa manera encontraría la razón por la cual volver a soportar vivir en un mundo tan podrido que alguna vez llegó a odiar tanto. Esa razón definitivamente sería la de por fin lograr alcanzarlo y por supuesto, retenerlo a su lado.

Pero hasta que aquello sucediera y el tiempo de vida de ambos llegara a su final (si es que tal cosa era posible) recordó que aún había mucho trabajo en el infierno, cosas que él tenía que atender, por lo tanto volvió a retomar el camino al que en los últimos siglos había sido su hogar.

Solo restaba seguir deseándolo y añorándolo bajo el disfraz de la apatía y el "odio" mutuo, como había sido por tanto, tanto tiempo…


End file.
